Predators3
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Hopefully this will be the last one. Rated M for strong language and violence
1. Realization

Chapter 1

Realization

Valentina's POV

I ran in direction of the gunfire. Rifle on my back, knives on my belt and two pythons hooked to my belt. I saw three men there. One with blue eyes and a very large gun. A Mexican man with two automatics. And one with black hair. I couldn't see his face but he was well armed.

"Where are we?"

This blue eyed man was Russian. The man with black hair turned and my eyes went wide.

"No…"

"Maybe she knows."

I looked into his eyes.

Royce's POV

She looked a lot like someone I'd known, but her eyes and hair were wrong. I took a step forward and she pulled two guns.

"You wanna lower the weapons?"

"I don't think so." she said.

"Do you know where we are?" The Mexican asked.

"Maybe the Amazon, but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

She looked away from me and took a deep breath.

"I saw more parachutes."

"Where?"

"Why?"

I stepped forward.

"So I can find out who threw me out of a fucking airplane."

She smirked.

"Nice language in front of your-"

She cut herself off and I raised my brows.

"In front of my what?"

"In front of a seventeen year old."

"Did you say seventeen!?"

"Did I stutter?" she asked.

She was armed extremely well.

"What's your name?"

"Valentina."

"You wanna show us where the parachutes came from, Valentina?"

The way she looked at me made me uncomfortable. She nodded to the left and we followed her. I knew her! Somehow I know I knew her. One thing was certain, she definitely knew me.

"So you remember a plane tough guy?" she asked.

"I woke up in freefall. And you?"

"Same."

"What are you?"

"Bounty hunter."

"What's a seventeen year old girl doing working as a bounty hunter? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I don't have a choice."

"What? Does your mother make you do this?"

Before my mind could even register what happened I was on the ground with a knife to my throat. Nikolai raised his gun but Cuchillo pushed it down.

"My mama had to raise me on her own because my bastard father left her! He shot her and left her. She ran away from the life she led and raised me in a small town in the mountains. She taught me everything I know. She was a brave and strong woman. I do what I do so she could get the medical care she needed. It wasn't enough."

She took the knife away and I slowly stood up.

 _It can't be! It's impossible!_

But as I looked at her, standing there, strong and unafraid….I denied it. Even though her eyes were a dead give away…still I denied it. Cuchillo and Nikolai were looking between us. I stared into her eyes and I saw anger and pain, and a small bit of happiness.

No. She couldn't be.


	2. Denial

Chapter 2

Denial

We followed Valentina until we came across two men fighting. Valentina went forward and shoved them both apart.

"You with him bitch!?"

That made me angry and I tightened the hold on my gun.

"No."

"Then why don't you mind your own fucking business."

"We have bigger problems to worry about. Have you not looked around pendejo?"

Cuchillo laughed.

"Okay boss. Whatever you say beautiful."

"Alright that's enough!" I snapped at him.

They both looked at me in confusion.

"She your girlfriend or something?"

"Hell no!" she said.

"Then what's your problem dipshit?"

I didn't have an answer.

"Basta!" she said.

He looked back at her.

"So what? Safety in numbers?"

"More or less." she told him.

"Then maybe we should get that guy hanging in the tree."

He pointed to the east and she started walking in that direction.

 _Why did I act like that? Why did I get so upset?_

I growled to myself and kept going.

Valentina's POV

So he did have feelings.

"Help me! Fuck!"

I saw the man in the tree. He was very skinny and didn't look all that strong.

"Hello?! I'm stuck in a tree!"

"Man why don't you shut the fuck up!" Stans said.

"Oh thank god. Get me down from here."

"Stop moving! You're breaking the branch." I said.

"Do you have anything to cut yourself down with?" _he_ asked.

"What? No! Why would I…just get me down."

I was getting annoyed to I took out a python and shot the branch a few times. They all looked at me and I shrugged.

"It was taking too long."

The man flailed around in the water for a bit before realizing he could stand up.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stans asked.

"I'm a doctor. Edwin. Look can someone please just tell me…what the fuck is going on?"

I held out my hand and helped him out of the water.

"You alright?" I asked.

He didn't really answer, he just sort of laughed. We kept walking but after a while I had a strange feeling. I stopped and turned around. Stans was staring at my ass.

"Your ass is awesome."

"I'm seventeen pendejo! What're you? Forty?"

He glared at me and I smirked.

"If the tough guy wasn't giving me the death glare-"

"You still wouldn't do anything."

He growled at me and I bit back a smile.

"Look."

I looked at Mombasa and then followed his gaze. There was an Asian man standing not too far away from us. He was wearing a fine suit but he had no shoes. Three of his fingers were missing and he was just standing there.

"Goddamn who the hell is this guy?" Stans asked.

I looked up at the arch the man was staring at.

"What the hell is that?"

"My thoughts exactly." I said quietly.

I moved closer to the man and looked at him. He looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm Valentina." I said.

He slowly nodded.

"Hanzo." he whispered.

No one else heard him, but I nodded. It was then I saw what was at the base of the arch.

"Santa Maria…."

There were bones and human remains.

"Who would do something so vile?" I wondered aloud.

"Whoever they are, they take trophies." I looked at Mombasa. "In my culture, the warrior with the most trophies, commands the most respect."

"Whatever." Stans said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's a test. To see how we do under pressure." Nikolai said.

"No."

I turned and looked at them.

"If it were a test, we would all be military. Complete strangers like that pendejo over there." they looked at Royce. "This is something else."

"Maybe it's ransom. Back in Tijuana, we kidnap you, put you in an oil drum. If the ransom's not paid….we light you on fire."

Edwin's face was priceless.

"I've heard stories about these experiments they run on cons. They stick drugs in your food. Then the fuckers just sit back and watch what happens." Stans said.

"No it's not drugs." I looked at Edwin. "If it was a psychotropic compound we'd be feeling the side effects. Loss of motor skills, blurry vision…and if it were a behavioral experiment then there'd be a point."

We were all silent for a few minutes.

"What if we are dead?" Mombasa asked.

I looked around.

"I was gonna be executed in two days." Stans said.

"And I was in combat." Nikolai added.

"So was I." Mombasa said.

I took a deep breath.

"I was meeting with two of my father's enemies. Both very dangerous men."

"This is hell." Cuchillo said.

I looked down and Hanzo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Last I checked, you didn't need a parachute to get there."

I slowly looked at Royce. He was still avoiding my gaze.

 _Cobarde!_

"It doesn't matter where we are, or why. The question is how do we get out?"

He started walking.

"Where're you going?"

"To high ground."

"We need to stay together."

He slowly turned and looked at me.

"Then you should follow me."

He kept walking and I growled.

"Voy a empujarlo delante de un autobús." ( **I'm going to push him in front of a bus.** ) I hissed.

I didn't see any other option so I followed him.

Royce's POV

I looked at Valentina and she finally noticed.

"You have a staring problem?"

"Do you know Esperanza Martinez?"

"You mean Esperanza Driscoll? Yeah I knew her."

"No. Martinez."

"I know. She changed her name when she found out she was pregnant."

My heart nearly stopped.

"S-She was pregnant?"

"Yeah, she had a little girl last I heard. I don't know what her name is. But her name is Esperanza Driscoll now. Why? Does that mean something to you?"

"It's none of your business."

She shrugged and turned away.

Valentina's POV

I couldn't believe he still hadn't figured it out.

"Does he really not see it? I mean, I don't know either of them and I can see it." Edwin said.

They were whispering but I still heard.

"It's called denial dipshit."

I sighed and shook my head sadly. Hanzo looked at me and I forced a smile. I knew he didn't buy it though.


	3. Stupidity

Chapter 2

Denial

We followed Valentina until we came across two men fighting. Valentina went forward and shoved them both apart.

"You with him bitch!?"

That made me angry and I tightened the hold on my gun.

"No."

"Then why don't you mind your own fucking business."

"We have bigger problems to worry about. Have you not looked around pendejo?"

Cuchillo laughed.

"Okay boss. Whatever you say beautiful."

"Alright that's enough!" I snapped at him.

They both looked at me in confusion.

"She your girlfriend or something?"

"Hell no!" she said.

"Then what's your problem dipshit?"

I didn't have an answer.

"Basta!" she said.

He looked back at her.

"So what? Safety in numbers?"

"More or less." she told him.

"Then maybe we should get that guy hanging in the tree."

He pointed to the east and she started walking in that direction.

 _Why did I act like that? Why did I get so upset?_

I growled to myself and kept going.

Valentina's POV

So he did have feelings.

"Help me! Fuck!"

I saw the man in the tree. He was very skinny and didn't look all that strong.

"Hello?! I'm stuck in a tree!"

"Man why don't you shut the fuck up!" Stans said.

"Oh thank god. Get me down from here."

"Stop moving! You're breaking the branch." I said.

"Do you have anything to cut yourself down with?" _he_ asked.

"What? No! Why would I…just get me down."

I was getting annoyed to I took out a python and shot the branch a few times. They all looked at me and I shrugged.

"It was taking too long."

The man flailed around in the water for a bit before realizing he could stand up.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stans asked.

"I'm a doctor. Edwin. Look can someone please just tell me…what the fuck is going on?"

I held out my hand and helped him out of the water.

"You alright?" I asked.

He didn't really answer, he just sort of laughed. We kept walking but after a while I had a strange feeling. I stopped and turned around. Stans was staring at my ass.

"Your ass is awesome."

"I'm seventeen pendejo! What're you? Forty?"

He glared at me and I smirked.

"If the tough guy wasn't giving me the death glare-"

"You still wouldn't do anything."

He growled at me and I bit back a smile.

"Look."

I looked at Mombasa and then followed his gaze. There was an Asian man standing not too far away from us. He was wearing a fine suit but he had no shoes. Three of his fingers were missing and he was just standing there.

"Goddamn who the hell is this guy?" Stans asked.

I looked up at the arch the man was staring at.

"What the hell is that?"

"My thoughts exactly." I said quietly.

I moved closer to the man and looked at him. He looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm Valentina." I said.

He slowly nodded.

"Hanzo." he whispered.

No one else heard him, but I nodded. It was then I saw what was at the base of the arch.

"Santa Maria…."

There were bones and human remains.

"Who would do something so vile?" I wondered aloud.

"Whoever they are, they take trophies." I looked at Mombasa. "In my culture, the warrior with the most trophies, commands the most respect."

"Whatever." Stans said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's a test. To see how we do under pressure." Nikolai said.

"No."

I turned and looked at them.

"If it were a test, we would all be military. Complete strangers like that pendejo over there." they looked at Royce. "This is something else."

"Maybe it's ransom. Back in Tijuana, we kidnap you, put you in an oil drum. If the ransom's not paid….we light you on fire."

Edwin's face was priceless.

"I've heard stories about these experiments they run on cons. They stick drugs in your food. Then the fuckers just sit back and watch what happens." Stans said.

"No it's not drugs." I looked at Edwin. "If it was a psychotropic compound we'd be feeling the side effects. Loss of motor skills, blurry vision…and if it were a behavioral experiment then there'd be a point."

We were all silent for a few minutes.

"What if we are dead?" Mombasa asked.

I looked around.

"I was gonna be executed in two days." Stans said.

"And I was in combat." Nikolai added.

"So was I." Mombasa said.

I took a deep breath.

"I was meeting with two of my father's enemies. Both very dangerous men."

"This is hell." Cuchillo said.

I looked down and Hanzo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Last I checked, you didn't need a parachute to get there."

I slowly looked at Royce. He was still avoiding my gaze.

 _Cobarde!_

"It doesn't matter where we are, or why. The question is how do we get out?"

He started walking.

"Where're you going?"

"To high ground."

"We need to stay together."

He slowly turned and looked at me.

"Then you should follow me."

He kept walking and I growled.

"Voy a empujarlo delante de un autobús." ( **I'm going to push him in front of a bus.** ) I hissed.

I didn't see any other option so I followed him.

Royce's POV

I looked at Valentina and she finally noticed.

"You have a staring problem?"

"Do you know Esperanza Martinez?"

"You mean Esperanza Driscoll? Yeah I knew her."

"No. Martinez."

"I know. She changed her name when she found out she was pregnant."

My heart nearly stopped.

"S-She was pregnant?"

"Yeah, she had a little girl last I heard. I don't know what her name is. But her name is Esperanza Driscoll now. Why? Does that mean something to you?"

"It's none of your business."

She shrugged and turned away.

Valentina's POV

I couldn't believe he still hadn't figured it out.

"Does he really not see it? I mean, I don't know either of them and I can see it." Edwin said.

They were whispering but I still heard.

"It's called denial dipshit."

I sighed and shook my head sadly. Hanzo looked at me and I forced a smile. I knew he didn't buy it though.


	4. The Fall

Chapter 4

The Fall

She was almost a grown woman, she didn't need me. We kept on walking until I heard a snap. I turned and saw a tree trunk come flying towards us. Someone tackled me to the ground and then ran off. Stakes began hitting the ground around me.

"Shit!"

Everyone was running around, trying to get away.

"Help!"

My eyes went wide.

"Valentina!?"

I ran as fast as I possibly could toward her cries. I threw down my gun and slid forward. I grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Come on!"

When she was safe I grabbed my gun and stood up.

"Twelve o 'clock! A hundred and ten meters!" she said.

"Take him! Take him!"

"I don't have to."

"You will do what I-"

"I literally don't have to you idiot!"

I grabbed her rifle and looked through the scope. She was right. I turned back but she was gone.

"Goddamnit! You're just like _her_!"

"What the fuck are you screaming at?" Cuchillo asked me.

They all stood there staring at me.

"Nothing."

I kept walking and they followed again.

Valentina's POV

Royce had my rifle and I was forced to make up for its loss. I'd learned how to make a bow from scratch a long time ago. I did the very best I could and then tested it. I pulled back on the string and let an arrow fly. I heard a scream and my eyes widened. I ran forward but stayed hidden. Stans was looking at the hole in his jumpsuit. I covered my hand to keep from laughing and then ran back.

"SORRY!" I shouted.

I heard him start swearing at me and I rolled my eyes.

Royce's POV

I looked at the hole and smirked.

"You think this is funny?"

"A little."

"Yeah, yeah. If you don't think she's your kid by now…."

I shoved him aside and kept walking. She was more dangerous than I thought. I smiled a bit, I felt kind of proud. We came to an opening in the trees and my eyes went wide. I stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked up.

"We're gonna need a new plan." I said.

"How the fuck did we get here?" Edwin asked.

I shook my head and blinked a few times to make sure it was real.

"Let's go back. Try and think of something else."

They all just followed silently.

 _Damnit Valentina where are you!?_

Valentina's POV

I saw the sky and knew we were all screwed.

"God have mercy on us all." I whispered.

I turned and started to jump from tree to tree. It seemed safer to stay off the ground, for now at least. Something went flying past me and I hugged the tree. I held my breath and waited. Nothing came and I let out a breath of relief. I heard barks and gunfire soon after. I looked over and went that way. The group was fighting dog like beasts. I shot one and then threw a knife in to one going towards Hanzo. He looked up and I nodded.

"Help!"

That was Edwin's voice. I took an arrow and fired at the creature jumping at him. It fell dead and I pointed to the tree. He nodded and ran up. I wanted to save the ammunition for my gun. I saw two running for Royce. My eyes widened and I tore one of the feathers out of one. I took a deep breath and let the arrows go. Both of them fell dead next to Royce. He jumped a bit. I fired again and then I heard a whistle. I frowned and looked around. The beasts ran off and I narrowed my eyes. I looked at Edwin and held my finger to my lips. He sighed but nodded. I watched the others for a minute.

"We're being hunted." Royce said.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"They sent the dogs in first. Just like you would if you were stalking boar, or shooting quail…"

"Well what about Valentina? Do you think she knows this? Hell is she even alive?" Stans asked.

"Why?"

Everyone looked frustrated. I rolled my eyes and then went in the direction those beasts had gone. Something had to be holding their leashes.

Royce's POV

There were two dead beasts next to me. Both with arrows in them. I looked around but I knew I wouldn't find her.

"Seventeen fucking years old! How does she do all this!?"

"The Driscoll Bounty Hunter. Even I've heard of her." Stans said.

"What?"

"She's caught loads of cons. A lot of the cells in San Quinton are full because of her. I thought she'd be older and less good looking. I've heard she's been doing this since she was fifteen."

"She catch you?" I asked.

"No."

I looked at the arrows again.

 _You did a damn good job Esperanza._

Valentina's POV

I made it to the camp first. I did NOT like what I saw. Carcasses hanging everywhere, bones and human remains scattered around.

"Santa Maria…"

I walked further in until I heard a leaf crunch. I immediately stopped and slowly drew an arrow. I quickly turned and found the group there.

"Goddamnit! I could've killed you." I hissed.

"I doubt that."

I narrowed my eyes at my father. He challenged me with a stare.

"She's your kid dipshit! You've seen what she can do! For the love of god look at her!" Stans said.

"That's right father. You can't deny it anymore. I'm your daughter."

Again, he only stared at me.

"I don't care if you love me or not, or if you want to even admit I'm your kid. But you can't change the fact that we share the same blood. I mean come on, I have your eyes and attitude. You're a real idiot if you're still denying I'm yours."

"Don't talk to me like that!" he snapped.

I raised my brows.

"Already getting into the parenting business? I'll speak any way I like. You weren't there when I said my first word or when I learned to talk. You have no parental rights over me. Mama was the one who asked me to find you. She wanted to see you one last time. I was close too, but then I had this terrible feeling. When I went back she was on her deathbed. The last thing she said was _your_ name. I'll never understand why she loved you so much. You're a selfish man with no heart." I snapped.

I could see the anger in his eyes.

Royce's POV

I could deny it anymore. She was mine.

"Your mother had a temper too."

 _Really? That's the first thing you say to her?!_

She raised her brows.

"Really? That's the first thing you say to me?"

She shook her head and walked further into the camp.

"Nice move dipshit."

I hit the convict and then followed my kid. It felt strange calling her my kid. Of all the things that could have happened, I had to find out I had a daughter. A fucking teenaged daughter! Child or adolescent I could have handled, but a seventeen year old?! I took a deep breath and kept walking.

"You're fucked man."

I growled.

"Valentina come back here!" I hissed.

She didn't listen of course. She'd stopped at the very front of the camp. She was staring at something. I walked up to her and then saw what she was staring at.

"What the fuck?"

She growled at me but I ignored her. She had a very strange and worrisome look on her face. I quietly backed away and found a safe hiding spot. I watched Nikolai poke the thing on the totem and it roared. My eyes went wide when I saw it.

"Jesus Christ…."

"We have leave! Ahora! Vamanos! Vamanos!"

I heard screams and I saw out African friend up in the air. Spears going through his body. I jumped out and started to shoot. I could see them, but only for a few seconds at a time. Then I saw the eyes.

"RUN! RUN!" I shouted.

I saw a blue energy blast go shooting at Nikolai. I watched Valentina go back for him, almost getting hit in the process. It made nearly stop beating but she grabbed him and pulled him away. I let off a few more rounds before running. Valentina was running in front of me, then she vanished. I soon found out way. I shouted as I started falling down a steep hill. I heard Valentine scream and she fell off a cliff. I rolled off and I saw her maneuver her body so she could dive into the water instead of smacking down onto it. I wasn't as lucky. I hit the water hard and I couldn't move. I heard more people crash into the water and I couldn't breathe, I was in too much pain to move. I closed my eyes. This was probably it for me.

 _I'm sorry Esperanza._

I saw a light and opened my eyes. Someone was reaching for me.

 _Esperanza._


	5. Not Her

Chapter 5

Not Her

Valentina's POV

I looked around.

"Where is he?"

They all looked and then I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath and then dove beneath the surface. I saw him sinking. I swam faster and grabbed his wrist. I swam back up and gasped for air. He was completely unconscious.

"Lets go!"

We all swam as fast as we possibly could. We found a waterfall and a safe place to rest. They all got out of the water and I dragged my father out. I coughed hard and held myself up on a rock.

"He dead?"

I shook my head.

"Oh yeah wait he's breathing."

I smirked and shook my head.

"I don't even know why I went down there to get him."

"He's your dad. It doesn't matter what he's done he's still your dad." Edwin said.

I slowly looked over at him. He wouldn't be waking up for a while.

"You should all keep going. If you stay here they'll find you easily."

"And what about you?" Nikolai asked.

"Like the good doctor said, he's my father. I can't just leave him to die. No matter how much I hate him. But just make sure to keep your body cold. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it, but those…beasts…won't be able to find you if you keep yourself cold."

"Well I'm not going anywhere Driscoll. You and your old man are the only ones who seem to know what to do. I don't know about you guys, but I'm sticking with them."

In the end they all decided to stick with me. I just nodded and we sat as close to the water as possible. If you went deep enough it was cold. I braided my hair back so it was out of my way and looked at my father.

"What did mama ever see in you?" I whispered.

I shook my head and looked at the water. Someone sat down next to me and I looked at Hanzo. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You're a good daughter."

I looked at him with wide eyes. He had a strange smile on his face. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Maybe too good."

I looked back at the water.

"Your father did not know. Your mother loved him and they had you. Something about him must be good. You're a good young woman, you have honor. I can see the resemblance between the two of you. Not just by looking at the surface, but by looking within."

I thought about it for a second.

"Mama always talked about him. I didn't know that he'd shot her until after she died. The doctor who delivered me told me about what happened. Which is why, due to birth complications, my heart is on the right side of my chest. Mama was pregnant with me when he shot her."

"Did he know?"

"No."

He nodded.

"Your mother forgave him. Why do you think that is?"

I looked at him for a minute.

"No se. I don't know. She loved him so much, and her heart broke with each passing day. How can I forgive him?"

"Only you can answer that. You may look more like your mother, but in your heart, I think you're more like him. I think you know this to."

I sighed and looked down. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You will find your answer. And let's keep the fact that I speak English between us for now."

I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

He nodded and left. I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked at my reflection in the water and saw my mama. I knew it was only my reflection, but still…it helped me know that she still might with me. Now that I'd met my father, I saw him as well. Looking into my own eyes, I saw him.

"Esperanza…"

I jumped a bit and then looked at him. He was still out of it but he was talking.

"Esperanza…"

"She's not here dipshit." I muttered.

"I'm sorry…I…always love you…"

My eyes softened a bit. I slowly turned and looked at him. I moved a bit closer. I wondered if he might possibly be talking to my mother. He kept saying her name and I just looked away.

"No puedo creer que esté relacionado con este idiota." ( **I can't believe I'm related to this idiot.** )

He moved a bit and his hand touched my leg. I felt a strange connection. I took his wrist and then moved his hand away from me. I stood up and walked towards the water again. I looked around, my eyes scanning the area for any unnatural movement. I heard a groan and I sighed.

"Finally awake old man?" I asked.

Silence was my answer so I guessed now. Maybe I should just leave him here. But my mother would never forgive me.

"Royce Driscoll, the mighty soldier. Had to be saved by a seventeen year old who he can't accept as his daughter." I mumbled.

I laughed at myself and shook my head.

"Whatever." I said.

I sat down again and rested my chin on my knee. It wasn't like I hadn't wanted to meet my father. Growing up I'd always imagined my father to be a tall and strong man with a loving heart and a kind smile. I only got two out of four. I hadn't realized there were tears in my eyes until I blinked. I missed my mother, I missed her so much. I sniffed and wiped my tears away.

"Esperanza?"

"You awake now old man?"

I stood up and turned. His eyes were open and looking at me.

"I'm not my mother."

He sat up put his hand on his head.

"Fu…damn."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm seventeen. I've heard it all before."

"At least I'm trying."

I laughed dryly.

"I don't need a father anymore."

He smirked. Then I remembered what he'd done. I punched him hard and he fell back down.

"You set us up!"

The others came forward and he looked at me. I tried to hit him again but he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm your father whether you like it or not! And you're not to hit me again!" he snarled.

I raised my brows and then kneed him between the legs. He was very angry at this point.

"You said no hitting."

"Damnit Valentina! You-"

He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Who pulled men from the water anyway?"

"Who do you think dipshit?" Stans said.

Royce looked at me again and I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because the only way you're dying, is when we get home and I push you in front of a bus."

Stans and Edwin snickered. I smirked and shook my head.

"You've got a sharp tongue don't you?"

"What? You didn't notice?" I said sarcastically.

He growled at me.

"You know, I didn't hear a thank you. But then again, I never expected one."

I shook my head and then noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Cuchillo?" I asked.

They all looked at Royce. I slowly looked at him.

"I won't ask again."

He sighed.

"The dogs got him. Then those things used him as a trap. He's gone."

I slowly shook my head and stepped back. I leaned against the rock and slowly looked down. Royce completely turned away from me. Tears came to my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Hanzo put his hand on my shoulder and shook me gently. I looked at Royce but still he ignored me. I found myself desperately wanting my father to hold me, but I knew that would never happen. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Whoever these things are, wherever they're from…we're gonna kill every fu….one of them."

I growled in frustration.

"We're going to kill every fucking one of them." I said.

"Watch your mouth young lady! You-"

He stopped very suddenly and I raised my brows.

"How're you planning to kill those fucking things?" Stans asked.

"We set up a defensive perimeter. Make it look like we're holed up. We force them into a chokepoint, we get them into overlapping fields of fire. It can be done. I can't do it alone." he said.

I snorted.

"This coming from the man who says he does better on his own." I snapped.

He walked closer to me and I stared into his eyes.

"I'm not the one who keeps running off and leaving everyone like a child."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe so, but I don't deny the truth and I take responsibility."

His eyes went wide and I saw the rage in them.

"Oh…shit…" Edwin said.

There was a long silence between us.

"What do you think Valentina?"

I didn't look at Nikolai as I answered.

"It's a good plan. It's our only plan."

Royce didn't look away from me.

"I'm curious now as to what your mother said about me."

"You don't have the right to talk about my mother. You made that decision when you shot and abandoned her." I hissed.

He narrowed his eyes before looking away. They started walking and I held back for a minute. I looked at the water.

"Lo siento mi amigo. Debería haberme quedado." ( **I'm sorry my friend. I should've stayed.** )

A few tears fell down my cheeks and I sniffed. I wiped the tears away and when I turned I saw Royce. The others were gone, it was just him.

"What? You want to laugh at me for having a heart!? Huh!?"

I quickly wiped more tears away and scowled at him. I walked forward and pushed past him.

"You have her heart."

I stopped.

"You have Esperanza's heart."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I said.

"You look like you needed it."

"Yeah…thanks. We should move."

He nodded and we caught up with the others.


	6. Growing Respect

Chapter 6

Growing Respect

Royce's POV

We set up our traps and waited. I saw Valentina behind a large tree. She was making more arrows.

"How'd you do that?"

I didn't mean to ask aloud. She looked at me and tilted her head.

"Here…"

I sat down next to her and she looked around. She cut a branch off a tree and sat back down.

"Mama taught me when I was thirteen. She said you won't always have a gun or a knife. She told me to use whatever was around me to my advantage."

She took my hand and put it on the stick.

"Feel the wood?" I nodded. "It's flexible."

She showed me what to do and I was highly impressed. I bent it and smirked.

"You're a smart kid."

"Mama made sure I finished school one way or another. She said that my father would never forgive her if I didn't. Is it safe to assume that's a lie?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No. If I'd known you existed I'd have insisted you finish school. And of course college, but that's not happening I guess."

"I finished at a college level."

I smirked.

"Does this surprise you?"

"No."

She smiled a little.

"How long have you been on your own?" I asked.

"Almost two years."

I actually felt terrible.

"You're a smart kid. That's what's kept you alive. If there's one thing that I can ever teach you, strength will not always save you. You have to be smarter than the others. But someone will always know more."

She slowly nodded.

"So…what should I call you anyway? Royce? Dad?"

"Royce is fine."

She nodded again and sighed.

"Mama wanted me to tell you she loved you. And she really did. Everyday she would say she loved you. She prayed that you'd come back so you could meet me. Every year until I was thirteen, on my birthday I would wait outside. I would wait for you to come home. Every year on April twenty first."

My eye went wide.

"Did you say April twenty first?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah. I was born on the same day you were. She told me you liked Valentine's Day and so she named me Valentina. Every year I waited. I gave up after I turned thirteen. You know what she used to say?"

"No."

She took a deep breath.

"She said that she'd been trying to find you for years, but that I was the only one who'd be able to actually find you."

"Why would she say that?"

"I used to ask her that too. She said I'd understand one day. It still frustrates me."

"Why? Because you didn't like the answer?"

"No. Because she never told me."

I chuckled and she looked at me in surprise.

"Esperanza was the only one who could really frustrate me. She knew how to push my buttons and make me angry. Sometimes she did it on purpose. But uh…you don't need to hear that."

"No I really do not!"

I smiled a little.

"You need to know that I missed your mother every single day. I really did."

She looked at the ground and played with an arrow.

"Did you love her? I mean really love her?"

"Look at me, kid."

She slowly looked at me.

"I love your mother more than anything in the world. She was the only thing that mattered to me."

There was a very small smile on her face.

"Then why did you shoot her?" she asked quietly.

I knew she was gonna ask that question eventually. I was trying to think of a way to answer, then she quickly stood. She walked towards a tree and looked out carefully.

Valentina's POV

Something moved really fast through the trees.

"It's not coming. Why isn't it coming?"

"It sees our traps." he said.

"Goddamnit!"

Royce slinked off towards Edwin.

"Hey Doc."

"Hey."

"I just figured out a way you can be useful."

He slowly looked at Royce.

"Oh hell no."

"It's our only choice." Royce hissed.

Edwin looked at me.

"Valentina please don't let him do this."

"I'll go."

"Absolutely not!" Royce snapped.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm younger and faster."

"But you're the only one with a long ranged weapon. You're the only one who knows how to use that bow. And there's no way in hell I'm letting you go out there."

I growled at him and then sighed. I looked at Edwin and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I won't let it touch you amigo."

I knew he didn't like it, but he went out there. I looked at Royce.

"Next time you want to play 'daddy' make sure someone else's life isn't being put on the line." I snapped.

I moved to a better position and steadied my arrow. Edwin was running around and then I saw it.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!"

"Come on, come on!" I hissed.

"Shoot! Fucking shoot already!"

I pulled back and then let go. The creature fell dead and I sighed in relief.

"FUCK….ALL OF YOU!" Edwin shouted.

I growled and then went out to him. It wasn't what we wanted to kill.

"Is it dead? Why ain't you smiling?"

Stans ran up and I looked at him.

"Oh shit."

"The things from the cages." Nikolai said.

"Maybe it thought we were the ones who dropped it here." Royce said.

I looked at the creature, but there was no arrow wound. I looked to the tree my arrow was stuck in. There was nothing on it.

"Good shot though."

I slowly looked at them.

"I missed."

I put my bow on my back and slowly took out my gun.

"Over here…"

Royce grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. The voice was like a whisper on the wind. I heard a mechanical noise and sank to the ground.

Royce's POV

I closed my eyes and then slowly turned around. The beast revealed itself and I stared at it.

"What the fuck are you?"

It slowly reached up towards its mask and took it off. It was only a man.

"I'm alive."


	7. The Answer

Chapter 7

The Answer

His gun was still in my face. Valentina slowly rose up from the ground behind him. She put her gun to the back of his head and cocked it.

"You're going to be dead if you don't put that gun down." she hissed.

He only laughed and let it fall to his side.

"That better?"

"For now."

She stayed back and lowered the gun a bit.

"You talk too loud."

I looked at Valentina but her eyes were trained on the man.

"Smelled you since you got here. If I can smell you, if I can hear you, they can too."

There was a rumble in the sky and I looked up.

"Storm's coming. This way."

He started walking away and Valentina lowered the gun. I looked at everyone else with raised brows. This guy wasn't all there anymore. We followed him and Hanzo stayed close to Valentina. He led us to an old machine and opened a hatch. He climbed in I went in after him.

"Valentina, lets go."

Hanzo helped her up and I pulled her the rest of the way. Everyone climbed in and then the man had us crawl through a tunnel. When we could stand I pulled her up and we followed him down a hall. He took a piece of the wall out and had us all crawl inside. The room lit up and I looked around.

"Wow, what a shithole. You live here?"

I rolled my eyes at the convict.

"Oh no. This is my summer home. I winter in the Riviera."

Valentina smirked and held back her laugh. His name was Noland, or so he said. I sat down and Valentina leaned against a wall.

"How have you survived this long?" she asked him.

"Salvaging what I can, when I can. From whatever I can."

He stirred something in a pot and smelled it.

"They drop you all in too?"

"Yeah."

He turned his eyes to Valentina and I clenched my fists.

Valentina's POV

He looked at me.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing."

"Don't try it. That's Mr. Tough Guy's daughter. Plus I'm the only one who gets to stare at her."

"You DON'T get to stare at her either way." Royce growled.

Noland looked at him.

"That's yours?"

Royce didn't even hesitate.

"Yeah. She's mine. She's my daughter."

I was surprised he would say that. He looked at me but I didn't know what to say. He smirked and looked away.

"Found out this morning."

I laughed a bit.

"Surprise."

"Mhm."

I went and sat down next to Royce. I sat on the floor and he looked at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Hey now…"

I looked at Stans.

"Yeah I'll tell him."

I looked at Noland again and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Hey uh…agent orange. You wanna put that down? Certain people around here are particular about people touching their shit."

Stans put the chest plate down and looked at me. I raised my brows and shrugged. I paid close attention to him as he told us about those beasts.

"So they do this for sport?" I asked.

"Mhm. They bring in fresh meat every season. I mean shit you wouldn't believe."

He looked to his invisible friend.

"Bring it in, hunt it and kill it. In that order." he said.

He nodded to himself and Royce tightened his hold on my shoulder. I looked at him but his eyes were fixed on Noah.

"How long you been here man?" Stans asked.

I looked at Noland and waited for the answer.

"Seven seasons I think…what? Ten? Damn. Anyway, every once in a while one of us kills one of them. And let me tell you, that's when they get real interesting." He looked right at Royce. "See they learn…" he snapped his fingers. "Quick. They adapt. They develop a whole new set of skills. They come back the next season, in threes, always in threes. Their armor might have changed, or their weapons have changed, or their tactics are changed. It's amazing." he said.

I tried to back up further but I hit the wall. I didn't like this. I didn't want to be here.

"You said they come back. How?" Royce asked.

"They got a ship." he said.

My eyes went wide. That was our way out!

"A ship?"

"Yeah. It's thirty yards from their camp." he started to laugh. "I told you they wouldn't see it!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You were there?"

He nodded and I stood up.

"You could've helped us! Mombasa could still be alive!"

"Valentina sit down."

Royce tried to get me to sit but I pushed him away.

"Chingao tu madre!" I said to Noland.

Royce's POV

She walked off and sat in a corner.

"Maybe you and your friend wanna tell me more about that ship." I said.

He looked at me.

"That's brilliant. Brilliant. The whole time I've been here it never occurred to me to commandeer the alien spacecraft. But I would know how to fly it." he looked to his right. "He would. To get his baby girl home."

"Exactly. So I'll give it a shot."

He told me all he knew and then nodded.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Water over there." he pointed to the pot. "Help yourself. And be quiet. They're out there. They're always out there."

He went to his little bed and laid down. I took a deep breath and got some food and water.

"These are my kids."

I looked at Nikolai. He had a small picture of his sons. Real little boys. I looked over at my kid and went to her. She was fast asleep in the corner. She looked exhausted. She needed to eat but I wasn't going to wake her up yet. I sat down on a ledge just above her and ate my food. I looked down at her and I had to smile. She looked just like her mother. It made losing Esperanza harder. I stroked her hair and she turned on her side. She was so young and she'd already made a name for herself.

"The Driscoll Bounty Hunter huh? When we get home you won't have to do that anymore. You can have a normal life." I said quietly.

She mumbled something and I went back to eating. A little while later she jumped awake. Her eyes were wild and she looked scared.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked around and I knelt down next to her.

"Look at me. Valentina look at me."

She looked at me and there were tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"Muerte. Mucha muerte."

Her voice shook and she tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't let her. For once in her life she was gonna have a father to be there for her. I held her in my arms and tried to calm her down.

"I've got you. You're alright." I told her.

She slowly calmed down and then I had her look a me.

"You asked me why I shot her?" she nodded. "If I didn't, someone else would've. I didn't shoot her to kill her. If I had you wouldn't be here. I had to make them think she was dead so she would be safe. I loved your mother Valentina, I always will. It killed me to pull that trigger, but I had no choice. Please believe me." I said.

She stared at me before nodding.

"I believe you, Royce." she whispered.

I smiled a bit in relief and then held her again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I wasn't there for you growing up, but I'm here now."

She didn't say anything and I didn't expect her to. A few of the others were looking at us but I didn't care.

"Look at me."

She did as I asked.

"We're not done here yet. I need you to stay strong. Can you do that?"

She nodded and just like Esperanza, she became a blank canvas. Emotions completely hidden. I nodded in approval. She took a deep breath and sat up straight.

 _Just like your mother. So strong._

"Esperanza would be proud of you."

She smiled a little.

"Are you?"

"I'm very proud."

She smiled. She smiled a real smile.

"You have her smile. That same beautiful smile."

"Thanks, Royce." she said.

I shook my head.

"You can-"

I stopped.

"Smoke. Smoke!"

Valentina jumped up and got everyone else.


	8. Like Your Mother

Chapter 8

Like Your Mother

Valentina's POV

There was smoke coming in from somewhere. It was getting hard to breathe. Royce gave me his bandanna and I looked around.

"Hanzo!"

He came over and lifted me up. I pulled myself up through a hole in the ceiling.

"Careful!" he said.

I nodded and crawled through the little tunnel.

"You're in my house motherfucker!"

The bottom gave way and I landed on Noland. I crawled to the fire and did everything I could to put it out.

"Come here!"

Noland grabbed my ankle and dragged me back.

"VALENTINA!"

I growled and turned. I kicked him hard in the chest and threw him into a wall.

"Driscoll Bounty Hunter!" Stans said.

Noland backhanded me and I hit the wall. I turned back and saw him running away. I ran after him, ignoring Royce's calls for me to come back. I lost him and looked around.

"Mierda!"

I heard a loud blast and my eyes went wide. I was scared and I slowly backed up. I went back in the direction I came. There was no way for me to get through the bars.

"Hey there she is."

Royce turned and ran to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get back up there?"

I stepped back and looked at the hole.

"I can try."

"Then do it."

I nodded and looked around. I ran at the wall and ran up so I could jump up and grab the edge of the hole. I pulled myself up with all my strength. I crawled back and fell again. Royce caught me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again young lady! Do you understand me!?"

I nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes I understand."

"Good. Now get down."

Hanzo pushed me to the ground and Royce shot at the ceiling. I looked up but nothing had changed.

"That didn't open up shit!"

"It wasn't meant to asshole. I'm calling in the cavalry."

My eyes went wide.

"Why the hell would you want that?" I asked.

He gave me a look and I shut my mouth. Stans was still kicking at the wall.

"That's not working!" I shouted.

He kicked again and it sounded louder than before. He scrambled back and Royce pulled me closer. Another bang and then another before the wall bent towards us. The smoke was let out and Royce slowly went forward. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me.

"Don't!"

"Let go Valentina."

I looked at him but then slowly let him go. He leaned against the wall and then slowly slid down. He had a flare gun in his hand and he slowly peered through the hole. He fired the flare and waited, but nothing happened. He looked at me and waved me over. The kicked the wall out and Royce went out first to look around.

"Valentina, you next."

I crawled out and took my bow out. One by one the others came out and we continued on. The only light we had was the light on Royce's gun. He stopped and looked at Hanzo.

"Keep her close. She runs off."

He nodded and I scowled. Royce stopped up ahead and then waved me forward.

"Your eyes are better than everyone else's. What do you see?"

I looked around the corner and surveyed the area. Nothing moved and I looked at Royce.

"You should let me go first. I can see in the dark."

"No!"

"I'm not a child!"

"You're _my_ child!"

I stared into his eyes.

"You're my child and it's my job to keep you safe. Like it or not I'm all you've got and you'll listen to me. Understand?"

I'd never seen him so serious.

"Fine."

He nodded and then we kept going. There was a loud smash and I stopped and turned.

"They're here." I whispered.

We started running.

"Hey!"

Once more we stopped and looked back. Edwin was trapped on the other side.

"I lost you guys." Nikolai went back. "You gotta get me out of here man. Come on."

"Let's move." Royce said.

"What? No!" I said.

Hanzo grabbed me and we ran.

"I'm sorry Edwin!" I cried.

I had no choice but to run. We came to a rock wall with holes in it. Stans and the others were crawling into the lower ones.

"Up you go."

Royce picked me up and I crawled through one of the higher ones. I jumped down and we kept going. Edwin eventually joined us, but Nikolai was gone.

"Come on climb! Let's go honey."

I started to climb. When I felt the ground shake I went faster. I pulled myself out and then Royce came after me. Stans just managed to make it out before fire shot up from the hole.

"Nikolai…"

He'd given his life to save us. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"We killed it."

I looked at Stans.

"We fucking killed it! We fucking killed it! Whooo!"

I stood up and looked at Royce and Hanzo.

"Whose your daddy now motherfucker!?"

My eyes went wide and then Stans flew forward. The red lasers now pointed at…

"Papa!"

Hanzo and Edwin grabbed me. Royce looked at me.

"Get her home. Get my daughter home."

Hanzo nodded and I shook my head.

"No! No papa! No me dejas!" ( **No! No papa! Don't leave me!** )

"I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and turned back. Hanzo pulled me back and had me look away.

"Don't look."

They tried to take me away but I refused. I turned back and that was when Stans jumped and latched himself to the creature's back.

"Who you think you're messing with motherfucker!?"

My eyes went wide and he looked at us.

"What're you doing?! Go! Run!"

I smiled a little.

"Thank you!"

I was pulled in the other direction and we all ran as fast as we could. When Royce stopped we all did. I took a few steps forward. I heard the roar and I knew Stans was gone.

"We need to go."

I nodded and we kept running.

Hanzo stopped in the middle of the grassy field. I stopped and looked at him.

"Hanzo!"

He slowly looked at me.

"Go."

"No! You're coming with us!"

"No. I'm giving you time. Go now, protect your father and the doctor. Fight with honor."

He bowed and I slowly bowed back.

"Valentina!"

Edwin grabbed my arm and pulled me away. That was the last time I saw my friend. I heard metal clashing and I heard a shout but that was it.

"Hanzo…"

"There's nothing you could've done. He died to protect us." Royce said.

It didn't make it better, but I wouldn't let him die in vain.

Royce's POV

We kept running. Then Ediwn was hit with a bear trap. Valentina knelt down and pried it off him.

"One more inch and it would have hit my tibial artery. I guess this is my lucky day."

I slowly shook my head.

"It's not. That trap is meant to maim not kill. Valentina lets go."

"Now hold on, I can still walk."

He tried to get up, there was a crack and he fell back.

"He's dead. Let's go Valentina."

"You can't leave me here! I've got kids at home. Little kids!"

"You'll be begging us to carry you. We can rig him with explosives-"

I stopped when I saw the look in my daughter's eyes. Disgust, anger, and disbelief.

"Go. Mama taught me to never leave someone behind. And from what she told me… _my_ father would never do this. Go or you'll miss your ride."

"Valentina Maria Driscoll you come with me right now!" I ordered.

She slowly shook her head.

"Unless you're going to help me with him, I'm not going with you."

"I'm your father and you're coming with me."

Tears filled her eyes.

"No Royce, I'm not." she whispered.

I stared at her and let my anger get the better of me.

"You're just like your mother! Foolish and always forgetting to look after herself."

I turned on my heel and left.


	9. Esperanza's Will

Chapter 9

Esperanza's Will

Valentina's POV

My father left me for the second time in my life. This time he left even though he knew I existed. A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I helped Edwin up.

"You should've gone with your dad."

"No. That wasn't my father. I don't know who that was. I'm not leaving you behind so come on." I said.

I half dragged and half carried him forward.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

I stopped and looked at him for a minute before I kept going. I didn't know how to answer him. In the blink of an eye we were hauled into the air, trapped in a net. The last of the beasts was walking towards us. I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't give it the satisfaction. It cut us down and then dragged us in direction of the camp. I looked at Edwin and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not over. Not yet."

"Huh, I wish I shared your optimism."

I smirked and then I saw the camp. The beast dropped us into a hole and I untangled myself and then helped Edwin. I stood up and took out two knives. I jumped up and stuck them into the wall.

"Be careful!"

I used my knives to climb up the wall. When I reached the top I saw the beast from the totem had been cut down.

"Royce."

It was fighting the bigger one and one started to run towards me. The one in back fired and I quickly pulled knives out of the ground. I fell back in the hole and shook my head.

"He freed the one on the totem. They're fighting, the big one and the other one."

I stood up and then I saw the ship fly off.

"Looks like he made it." I said softly.

"I'm sorry." Edwin said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, so am I."

Royce's POV

Something inside me was warning me. I looked at the ship and then looked back towards the camp.

"Valentina…"

I only had one choice. I wasn't there for her when she was growing up, but I was going to be there for her now. I ran back and I could hear her talking to Doc.

"When I was little she used to tell me he was off slaying dragons. As I got older, she told me more realistic things. Then when she was dying, she told me my father was a mercenary. A dangerous man but that he was kind. She told me how much he loved her, and that if he knew about me he'd be there. She told me how brave and courageous he was, that I reminded her of him in so many ways. When she died I went looking for him. I found him in the last place I expected."

"Yeah but, he left you here and-"

There was an explosion in the sky and I looked up.

"NO! PAPA!"

My heart wrenched.

Valentina's POV

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I fell to my knees. I felt a stinging pain on my shoulder and looked behind me. Edwin was smiling strangely, then I felt it. My eyes went wide and I fell back.

"Oops. That's right. Don't worry, its only temporary. You'll be able to experience everything."

I kicked him but it was a weak kick.

"A fighter right to the end. Just like your dad huh? You know its too bad, he's not here to help you anymore."

I kept trying to move. I wasn't giving up, mama always told me to fight. It was becoming harder and harder to move. He was a murderer! And he wanted to stay here.

 _So stay here pendejo! Don't drag me into this._

I tried to make some sort of noise. He was coming closer to me with that scalpel, then I looked over his shoulder.

 _ROYCE!_

Edwin turned, discreetly hiding the scalpel.

"You came back?"

"Yeah, Valentina's mother gave me a good kick in the ass."

I was trying to smile but I couldn't.

"Thank god. I don't know what they did to her. Help me get her out of here."

He put me in the net and then hauled me up. I kept fighting the paralysis. Royce laid me on the ground and held my head up on his arm.

"She's paralyzed." Edwin said.

I managed to smile a bit.

"I'm not leaving you behind honey. Never again will I leave you behind. Your mother would probably strike me with a lightening bolt."

I made a noise that was meant to be a laugh.

"I didn't think you'd come back man. Valentina…her heart was broken. And when the ship blew…I thought her heart would literally shatter. I guess I owe you an apology. You are a good man and father after all."

Royce smirked.

"No."

He turned and shoved the scalpel under Edwin's chin.

"But I'm fast! And you hurt my little girl!" He snarled viciously.

He dragged him away and I tried to move. I moved the tips of my fingers a bit, but for now, that was it. Royce came back and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

I moved my eyes to the side and used my fingertips to right 'forgave' in the dirt. He smiled at me and once more, I managed to smile a bit.

"I rigged doctor death back there. I'm gonna kill that thing. Then I'm gonna take you home."

He kissed my forehead and then left. I had to help him.

 _Mama! Please help me!_


	10. Like Father Like Daughter

Chapter 10

Like Father Like Daughter

Little by little, I was able to move my hand. Royce was setting up the traps and then I saw that beast walk into the camp and tried to be as quiet as possible. It was looking around and I was slowly started to move my arms and feet. There was a large explosion and my eyes went wide.

 _I have to admit…I love it when things go boom!_

I kept wiggling and I was able to smile and talk a bit. I saw walls of fire start up and I took a deep breath. I slowly sat up and then crawled closer to the camp. The beast was looking for him. I found a tree behind one of the fire walls and hoisted myself up. I saw Royce running around and the beast couldn't find him. Eventually I saw it fire at a tree and Royce fell to the ground. My eyes went wide and I moved forward. The paralysis was nearly gone, the only thing I had trouble moving were my shoulders.

"Hey!"

It turned and I saw it's face. I was afraid, but I wouldn't show it. I held up my hand and beckoned it forward.

"How about you fight someone more capable. Come on bastardo!"

It threw Royce to the side and looked at me. I had his large knife in my hand, or more like a small sword. In the other I held a large knife.

"Come on." I taunted.

It roared and ran at me. Mama had taught me hand to hand combat. Just because this thing was bigger than me, stronger than me, it didn't mean I could fight it. Looked at the gun on it shoulder and aimed for it. I knocked it off and the thing threw me threw the air. I looked at it and pulled myself up.

"Is that all you've got?" I hissed.

It roared again and I threw myself at it. It grabbed me by the throat and I struggled to breath. Dug my nails into its scaly skin but it didn't work. The beast threw me. I rolled but it still cut my shoulder open. It looked at me and I smirked.

"You are one ugly motherfucker." I said.

I got up again and slid between it's legs, shoving my knife into it's back. It roared in pain and I got to Royce. I dragged him to the side and out of the way. I ran back out and took Royce's big knife. I twirled it in my hand and looked at the beast.

"Let's dance."

It ran at me and I ducked as it swung. It was much stronger than I was, but I was much quicker. I cut its leg and arm before it grabbed me. I kicked it in the chest and it threw me. I hit a tree and fell to the ground. I looked up and found it walking towards me.

"Go on then. I'm ready to die."

It fired another blade and it hit me in the chest. It roared at me but then it fell to its knees. Royce had an axe in his hand and he swung at the beast until its head was off. Green blood spewed from the body and I slowly stood up. Royce fell to his knees.

Royce's POV

I looked at my kid and saw a blade in her chest. Right into her heart.

"NO!"

I ran to her and she looked at me.

"Did you kill it?"

I nodded and looked at her.

"Don't worry about it."

"What?! You have a knife stuck through your heart."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. When you shot mama, the bullet caused a sort of damage to me. My heart is on the right side."

My eyes went wide. She smiled and laughed a bit.

"You didn't see that coming."

I still didn't know what to say.

"Give me your gun."

I didn't move. She rolled my eyes and took it her self. She took a deep breath and pulled the knife out. She had water in my bag and she poured what was left on the wound. She fired the gun and then pressed it against the knife wound. She screamed and then let the gun fall. There were tears in her eyes and I took her hand.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Mama taught me. She told me-"

"That I taught her?"

She nodded. I smiled a it and then sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Valentina's POV

He looked so sad. I sat up and hugged him.

"I love you papa."

He held me tightly.

"I love you too kid."

I laughed a bit and then pulled away.

"I'm proud of you Val. I know your mother is too. You've made me very proud."

I smiled even more. He stood up and pulled me with him.

"I should've been there. I never should've left your mother in the first place. You look just like her, well except your eyes."

I smiled.

"Mama said she loved your eyes. She said she always saw you when she looked at me. I would ask people in neighboring towns for information about you. I wanted mama to be able to see you one more time before she died."

I turned around and looked up at the sky.

"I swear I did everything I could to help her. I went everywhere I could, all over the U.S. and Mexico…I even went to Canada."

"What was wrong?"

"Cancer. There was nothing I could do, nothing anyone could do."

"When did she get sick?"

"A few months before I turned fifteen. She died only a month after I turned seventeen. Actually…I think I'm eighteen now. Yeah, because yesterday was the twentieth. Huh, I'm eighteen."

He turned me around and smiled.

"Happy birthday honey."

"Thanks papa. Happy birthday."

I hugged him again.

Royce's POV

I had a strong and beautiful daughter.

"There's no doubt you're my kid. I'm sorry that I denied it for so long."

She smiled at me. She had her mother's smile.

"I denied it too. You weren't the man mama described. At least not at first."

I smirked and nodded.

"Your mother always brought out the best in me. She wasn't afraid to call me out on my crap. She was the only one I ever trusted. She may be gone, but she left me something to remember her by." I stroked her hair. "You."

She smiled again and nodded. She was such a beautiful girl. Then I realized something.

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"No. I never had the time."

I sighed in relief.

"Good. Lets keep it that way."

She laughed a bit. I took the necklace from my neck and put it in her hand.

"Your mother gave me this a long time ago. I want you to have it, and I know she would to."

She smiled and I put it around her neck. I smiled at her and pat her shoulder.

"Now let's find a way home." I said.

She nodded and stood up. She held out her hand and I looked at her.

"Together. Father and daughter."

I took her hand and stood up.

"Until the end, kid."

She smiled.

"You know, every time I look at you I see your mother. But you're just like me."

"Like father like daughter."

"Yeah."

I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair.

 _Thank you Esperanza. Thank you for giving me her._


End file.
